Himitsu
by psiten
Summary: Eiji decides he's waited long enough, and the time has come to make his move on Ooishi.


_**Disclaimer:**__ the original manga __Tennis no Oujisama__ is the work of Konomi Takeshi. Characters and settings have been adapted without authorization or approval, and I am making no profit from their use._

* * *

**Himitsu**

The last class today had been a free period, leaving a good hour between school proper and club activities. Doing his homework outside under a tree near the clubhouse, not unusual on a fine day in the early fall, Ooishi Syuuichirou was only a bit surprised to find that Eiji had snuck up on him and was now resting across his lap.

"Ooishi," Eiji said, looking up with a thoughtful expression, "Can you keep a secret?"

"What kind of a secret?" He set his books aside and gave Eiji his full attention. Now in their second year, they'd recently been made a regular doubles pairing, and he'd become better friends with the red-head than he ever would have expected when they'd met. The two of them spent most of their free time together now... It just felt natural to be close. Ooishi smiled down at his partner's worried face, trying to be supportive. He leaned back against the tree and rested his hands on the ground on either side.

Eiji bit his lip. That was always cute enough to sent a jolt through Ooishi's chest. "Well, see... there's something that I've kinda sorta really been thinking about _a lot_... you know?" His doubles partner pushed up nervously, shifting backwards so he was sitting on the ground. "And... it's got to be with you. But I thought you might say no, 'cause, well..."

"You can tell me anything," Ooishi assured him, and Eiji smiled a little and looked around quickly to make sure they were alone.

Once certain, he leaned close to Ooishi's ear. While he prepared to listen carefully, suddenly he felt Eiji's lips brush his cheek quickly. When his partner pulled back, Ooishi turned to face him, blinking in surprise. And blushing a little. Eiji was wearing his serious face, not playing around. "I want to go out with you," Eiji said at a perfectly audible volume.

Ooishi felt his jaw dropping just slightly, not much, and he could definitely feel himself blushing now. Eiji was leaning down on his hands, biting his lip as he worried over Ooishi's response. He had to smile at that. '_Nervous_' was one of the top ten cutest expressions his doubles partner had. With a laugh, Ooishi replied, "And you thought I'd say, '_No_'?"

Grinning - practically glowing - Eiji rubbed his nose. "Well, we're still in middle school, so I know it's against the rules... I mean, I know you don't like breaking rules, but..."

"Well, no..." He'd always figured that when they got to high school, if things kept going the same way they'd been going, the two of them would have to have a talk like this... Leave it to Eiji to be one step ahead. "But I don't think I like _that_ rule," Ooishi said at last, not really trying to keep the smile off his face. So they'd have to be discreet. That was fine.

Eiji threw both hands in the air. "Score!" he shouted, and Ooishi had to laugh. Settling down at his side, Eiji bit his lip. "I'd say we should do something tonight, but since you're already coming over to my place..." Of all his partner's expressions, it was probably this 'troublemaker' face he liked the best. "That's a date now, right?"

Reaching out, Ooishi laced his fingers through Eiji's the way he'd been thinking about trying for well over a month or two now and smiled - both at the nervous energy in his own system and the blush on his partner's face. He checked the area again quickly to confirm that no one was around yet and left a kiss just above the bridge of Eiji's nose. "Sounds good to me," he replied, hesitating to pull away too fast.

The sudden sound of someone clearing his throat made the both of them jump. Hands still joined, they turned slowly to see Tezuka standing with his back to them and his arms crossed, pointedly not seeing the moment. Eiji grinned at him as they stood up, and Ooishi said, "Tezuka. You're a bit early today..."

Their friend turned around, checking his watch, and looked at them seriously. "Not particularly," he replied and nodded in the direction of the school as another few club members came around the corner. Pushing his glasses up, Tezuka continued toward the clubhouse and didn't say another word.

If anyone could keep quiet, it was Tezuka. You didn't need to ask Inui for the odds that he'd ever mention what he'd seen. Ooishi knelt down and collected his books into his bag, grinning up at his partner. "So, just between you, me, and our vice-captain, then..."

"And Fujiko-chan," Eiji reminded him. "I can't not tell _Fuji_. I think I'd die."

Ooishi laughed. "Okay. Between you, me, Tezuka, and Fuji." He put his hand on Eiji's shoulder as they walked toward the clubhouse. "It'll be our secret."

**The End**


End file.
